Day psychopathic
by Okami-baka
Summary: A RÉÉCRIRE /!\ Comment serait la vie si Break Xerxes avait une femme un peu tarée  sur les bords et une petite sœur-chat qui se choute au chupa chup's, tous  accompagnés de Chains complètement inattendus? Gros délire entre deux  tarées xD


**Titre: Day psychopathic  
Résumé: Comment serait la vie si Break Xerxes avait une femme un peu tarée sur les bords et une petite sœur-chat qui se choute au chupa chup's, tous accompagnés de Chains complètement inattendus? Gros délire entre deux tarées xD  
Auteur: Okami-baka avec la coopération de Nenakim .  
Disclaimer: Nenakim appartient à elle même, Loony appartient a Nenakim . Okami, Crazy et l'histoire m'appartiennent (en partie) et l'univers de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas U.U . (Okami: J'ai bien essayer de kidnapper Break-nii-sama pour l'offrir a Nenakim et kidnapper Oz pour moi mais sans succès T.T).  
Note d'Okami:J'ai pensé a ce One-shot en parlant pas MP avec ma "belle-sœur" (Nenakim) et c'est avec son aide précieuse (elle aurait pas accepté j'aurais pas pu le faire xD) que cette chose est née U.U .  
Note de Nenakim: Tous les maltraitages envers les personnages devront être excusés (sous peine de subir le bûcher *w*) . Ma chère belle-soeur Okami ayant écrit ce truc, je trouve qu'il est réussi, parcequ'il m'a bien fait rire . Enfin, c'est à vous de nous le dire .  
PS: C'est un point de vue d'Emily ^^ **

Ohayo mina-san! Je suis Emily votre poupée parlante préférée! Les temps ont bien changés depuis que l'histoire avec l'Abysse est finie. La preuve: Break ne meurt plus, il a trouvé une femme et une petite sœur. Je vais d'ailleurs vous les décrire ces deux phénomènes, mais avant une description de Break même si vous le connaissez tous, il n'y a que là que je peut l'aduler U.U. Bien alors commençons les présentations (pas moi je suis pas importante la preuve je suis en vitrine T.T): Break mon "maitre" est un grand jeune homme un peu bizarre. Il a un œil en moins, son œil restant est rouge sang. Il a des cheveux un peu long d'un beau blanc avec des reflets violets, il s'habille souvent de blanc et de violet foncé. Il a toujours les manches trop longues mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il mange plus de sucreries qu'une personne normale ne le pourrait (mais ici personne n'est normal alors ça ne m'étonne pas). Je me demande quand même comment il fait pour ne pas grossir... Bref, il avait un chain. Oui j'ai bien dit avait, pour ne pas mourir il a dû l'abandonner (pauvre chose tient –"), donc il se retrouve sans chain. Par contre il peut toujours se balader dans les ombres...étrange non? Bien, ça c'est fait! Passons a sa femme: Nenakim, une fille complètement tarée qui fait des choses bizarres et reprend ce qu'elle faisait le plus naturellement possible. Niveau physique, elle est pas trop a plaindre: assez petite, la peau mate, des cheveux noirs mi-longs remontant en pics désordonnés en bas (vous voyez Alice Cullen ? Un peu le même genre de coiffure xD), des grands yeux verts. Mentalement une vrai tarée, comme son mari : de grosses tendances sadiques . Elle adore torturer les gens. De plus elle adore dormir et taper les autres . Elle est même narcissique et très fière. Bref tout le genre de fille pour Break. En plus c'est une folle des trombones suffit de voir son chain. En parlant de celui là, je vous présente Loony! Un trombone vert fluo gigantesque . Il sait aller plus vite que le son et couper des trucs ou en attacher d'autres. En plus il sait parler. Ça fait plus classe qu'elle dit Nenakim. Passons a sa sœur (même si j'ai du mal a croire que cet être parfait qu'est Break puisse avoir une sœur comme elle): Okami une fille-chat, ou Neko-girl comme vous voulez. Une vrai tarée, pire qu'une pile électrique. Elle dort jamais (les chat ne passent-t-ils pas leur temps a dormir normalement? OK j'ai rien dit T.T). Niveau physique: assez petite, la peau blanche comme de la neige, la coiffure comme celle du chat de Cheshire (vous l'aviez oublié lui hein? xD) mais les cheveux noir et rouge. En plus ça fait bizarre avec les oreilles de chat toute noires et rouges. Les yeux rouges, comme ceux de son frère, et des griffes. Sans oublier les crocs U.U. Mentalement: tendances sadiques (tous comme ça dans la famille), meurtrières (et pas que des pigeons moi j'vous l'dit), choutée au chupa-chup's... Et aussi fanatique des petites cuillères que Nenakim des trombones... Le chain d'Okami est Crazy (oui oui c'est son nom) une petite cuillère aussi grande que Loony. Elle est rouge sang séchée avec des gouttes dessinées en noir. Il peut changer de taille et creuser, il peut aussi parler et jouer au échecs. Bien les présentations sont faites. Sharon? Je vous l'ai pas dit? Okami l'a cramée et a ramassé ses cendres a la petites cuillère pour les envoyer dans l'Abysse. Si elle peut rester c'est grâce a Nenakim qui a réussi a convaincre Break de la laisser ici.  
Il est une heure du matin et tout le monde dort...Enfin presque –". La journée commence! Et oui a une heure du matin U.U. Le chat timbrée et Nenakim sont en train de faire un karaoké... Si vous tendez l'oreille vous pourrez entendre une folle hurler dans un micro "Be my bad boy be my man be my week-end lovers not be my friend" et tout le tralala puis une autre folle hurler "moi j'ai besoin d'amûûûûûr! Des câlins des bisous j'en veut tout les jûûûûrs! C'est comme ça! Nya~" (à vous de trouver qui chante quoi -"). Je vais sortir de la vitrine et observer ça... Et j'aurais mieux fait de rester là bas. Je vous explique: il y a deux tarée pas coiffée en nuisette dont l'une avec la queue qui bouge (ben oui les chats ont des queue) et l'autre qui se trémousse en... Chantant? du Cascada devant l'écran. Bien sûr Break vient de se réveiller a cause du raffut et il est de notoriété publique qu'un Break mal réveillé est un Break pas cool. Bref Break descend les escalier avec un regard de psychopathe dans son caleçon qui tombe un peu et qui mets en valeur ses jolie fesses bien rebondies et la chemise ouverte volante montrant ses magnifique abdomens et...  
Break: NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE RAFFUT!  
Okami:Break-nii-sama nya~ *saute lui faire un calin*  
Nenakim:Mon chéri =D *vas lui faire un bisoux et lui donne un bonbon*  
Break:Y'a pas idée de faire un karaoké a cette heure –" *mange le bonbon*  
Crazy *à l'autre bout de la pièce*: Echec et mat mon chèr trombone U.U  
Loony: Naaaaaaaan T.T  
Et bien vous me direz que c'est agité mais...La encore y sont calme car pas réveillés. Break les pousse tous a se coucher. En gros Loony et Crazy retourne dans leur "placard", Nenakim dans le lit de son homme (avec son homme évidement) et Okami dans son panier dans la chambre du couple.  
Huit heure du matin tout le monde se lève. Break est en train de manger dans son habit habituel pendant que les nana s'habillent. La première arrivée est Nenakim. Habillée d'un T-shirt violet avec écrit "I love trombone" en blanc dessus et un jean taille basse, un collier de trombone flashi, un bracelet de trombone moins flashi, une bague faite avec un trombone vert fluo et Loony qui la suit docilement en attendant son sucre en forme de trombone du matin. Ensuite vient Okami avec son T-shirt...Euh...Enfin si on peut appeler ce bout de tissu tout délabré (c'est a dire une manche qui tient par on ne sait quel miracle et qui tient un bout de tissu tout noir qui cache juste sa poitrine) et une mini jupe rouge (car elle peut mettre que ça a cause de sa queue) avec une ceinture de cuillère dorée, un collier de cuillère noire et rouge, un bracelet de cuillère...Noires et rouges et une chupa-chup's en bouche. Le petit déjeuner démarre avec un sermon de Break sur le karaoké a une heure du matin, un Nenakim qui boit son thé en feuilletant la revue "tout pour le trombone" et une Okami qui lape son lait en ignorant son frère...Comme tout les matins quoi.  
Break: Ah oui j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux  
Nenakim: C'est a dire?  
Okami:Nya?  
Break:Alice Oz et Gilbert viennent ce midi et passent l'après midi avec nous .  
Nenakim et Okami: HEIN? COOL *w*

Oh non les trois débiles vont arriver. Quand je dit débiles, c'est débiles profonds hein ! Entre un gamin de 25 ans, qui a le physique d'un gamin de 15, qui en plus est le petit amis d'un abruti de chat humain, un autre qui le suit comme son ombre car c'est son "serviteur", qui est complètement gaga de lui, et qui a peur des chats (d'ailleurs Nenakim et sa belle-sœur en profite) et un abruti de lapin qui passe son temps a embêter son monde, on est mal barrés! Le repas se termine tranquillement et ils vont tous s'occuper. Break et Nenakim se font des câlin pendant que Loony accroche tout et n'importe quoi pour le décrocher et que Okami regarde Crazy faire des trous dans le jardin en se gavant de sucette (et comme son frère elle grossit pas...Désespérant). Les "invités" arrivent et Break les accueillent gaiement pendant que Nenakim et Okami se... Euh... Elles font quoi là?  
Okami: Câlin Gilbert! Nya~  
Gilbert: Ne...Neko X_x *tombe dans les pommes*  
Nenakim: Même pas 5 secondes c'est ennuyant . . .  
Break: Même pas arrivés vous traumatisez déjà Gilbert...  
Alice: Hey baka-neko encore avec tes cuillères? Pathétique!  
Oz: Alice arrête d'embêter Okami-chan ^^"  
En gros, le gros bazard –". Donc c'est avec un Gil tout juste remi sur pieds, un Oz étouffé sous l'amour d'une chatte hystérique, un Break gavé de sucreries par sa femme et une Alice qui essaye de faire lâcher prise a Okami en braillant que c'est "son serviteur" et "sa propriété" que le repas commence. Alors je vais vous éviter les détails, mais en gros le repas a donné ça:  
Break: Y'a pas assez de sucreries...  
Alice: Les chats ça boit du lait et ça mange des croquettes ça mange pas MA viande et ça boit pas MON saké ! STUPIDE CHAT DE GOUTTIERRES!  
Okami: Les lapins ça mange des carottes, leur crottes, et ça boit de l'eau de source où ça pisse, ça mange pas MA viande et ça boit pas MON saké ! STUPIDE LAPIN GENETIQUEMENT MODIFIE! Nya~  
Gilbert: Baka-neko...Baka-usagi...Baka-neko...Baka-usagi...  
Oz: Mince j'ai perdu les fleurs que je cachais dans ma veste...Elles sont où? *cherche ses fleurs partout*  
Nenakim: Et alors là...*se lève, vas accrocher pleins de trombones sur le mur et revient* trombinou trombina le trombinoscope U.U  
Loony:...Trombinou?  
Crazy: Un de tes surnom *creuse dans une pâtisserie*  
Bref vous voyez le truc ^^. Après cela pendant que Gil Oz et Break discutaient de leur aventures passées, Alice s'amusait à envoyer de l'eau sur Okami, et Nenakim s'amusait a compter le nombre de griffure et de morsure que celle ci lui donnait. Et bien sur Loony et Crazy s'amusaient soit à : -faire des trous -accrocher tout et n'importe quoi au mur. Bien je n'oublierait pas de mentionner qu'Alice trébucha et fit tomber un meuble qui fit tomber un vase d'où Oz pris les fleurs, puis Gil nettoya le parquet, Okami feula tout son énervement a qui passait devant elle, Nenakim calmait Break et Alice fit son speech de reine du monde. En gros une après midi banale U.U. Nos "invités" partis et la maison remise en ordre, c'est l'heure du repas du soir. Break étant en manque de pâtisserie, le repas était: en entrée salade de dragibus, en plat principal des shtroumfs et des crocodiles en gelée, en fromage des fraises tagada et en dessert un gâteau de chupa-chup's. Quel repas sucré –", mais ça ne dérange personne alors... Le repas fini...Quoi? Vous voulez le global du repas? Ok:  
Okami:Crac crac crac crac nya~  
Nenakim:Miam crounch miam crounch  
Break:Clac clac clac  
Loony: Chtack chtack  
Crazy: pic pic plach pic pic plach  
Contents? Bah quoi, c'est le soir alors ils mangent U.U Ensuite vient le film du soir U.U Alors qui va gagner entre "Mario smash bross brawl version petite cuillère" (Okami) "massacre au trombone" (Nenakim) et "l'arracheuse d'yeux" (Break). Et ben personne U.U Ils regardent "Ken a massacré Barbie" U.U au moins comme ça y'a toujours des massacres et Nenakim et Okami peuvent relacher leurs traumatisme d'enfance (Barbie et Ken pour Okami et le rose pour Nenakim) U.U Le film termine a vingt deux heures trente, ils sont tout contents et vont se coucher. Ça me laisse deux heure trente de repos avant leur karaoké du matin... Je vous laisse imaginer les autres journées dans le même genre U.U Oyasuminasai mina-san =D

**Okami: Grâce mes Seigneur, grâce! J'ai honte je le trouve mal fait a part le début T^T J'ai même pas pu faire exploser la maison de Break-nii-sama T^T  
*va s'accrocher a sa croix en attendant le lancer de patates (oui patates j'aime pas les tomates )*  
Nenakim : Une petite review pour éviter que mon amie s'auto-dérise encore ? **


End file.
